Kuroko no Masquerade
by BluMoonKittyKitty
Summary: AU where Kuroko is a cross dresser who attends a masquerade party hosted by Kise. Kagami dances with Kuroko, kissing him goodbye. Kuroko doesn't think anything of it until he starts seeing Kagami around his school...a lot more than he thinks necessary.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko stared at his reflection in the mirror, running a hand through his hair. The suit just wasn't working for tonight. Neither was being a boy. He opened his closet door, stepping inside and turning on the light. His wig collection immediately lit up. He slipped a long purple wig off the mannequin head, taking it back to his main bedroom.

He brushed through the small knots in the wig before slipping it over his light blue hair. He made sure none of his regular hair was showing, pinning the purple hair into a loose bun. He curled the loose strands into soft curls. He returned to his large closet, reappearing wearing a beautiful silver dress that hit the floor. He played with the stuffed bra he had put on for a bit before putting on his mask and heading out. The invitation to Kise's masquerade party was loosely clutched in his hand.

Kagami stood near the corner, a champagne glass casually dangling in his hand. He was squinting through his mask, grumbling about how stupid this party was. He had only come to please Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, yet he was still regretting even agreeing.

And then she caught his eye.

The mask she wore was just so perfect. He didn't even need to see her face. Her silver dress glistened under the bright lights, her mask a silver tone to match. There were magenta gems lining the outside of the mask, white and silver feathers perfectly framing her gorgeous violet hair. He didn't even know he was crossing the floor to her until he forced his glass into Hyuuga's hands.

"Excuse me," Kagami tapped the woman's shoulder. She turned around, and _oh. _He could just see her blue eyes through the mask. They were so beautiful, so bright...

"Can I help you?" the petite voice asked. He cleared his throat, getting a little nervous and dry-mouthed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, casting her a charming smile. He swore he could see a cute blush on her face. Slowly, he watched the girl nod, and took her hand in his. She put her free arm across his shoulder. He placed a hand against the small of her back, wearing a shy grin.

The music slowed for that particular moment as they waltzed, the beautiful girl stumbling a little while the charming boy helped lead her in dancing. Kuroko found it a bit weird at first, but they had fallen into a steady rhythm. He was even picking up the dance moves. But, as all fairy tales go, the song ended too quickly, and the boy let go of the gorgeous girl too soon. "I have to go," he said with a voice filled with regret. "Hyuuga and Kiyoshi are my ride." He nodded towards the two boys who had gotten bored waiting for the dancing to finish and had instead decided to eat each other's faces.

Kuroko didn't even register what was happening until he felt Kagami's lips on his. It was a sweet kiss, slow and passionate. Kuroko slowly became accustomed to the kiss and began to kiss back hesitantly, unsure if he was even doing it right. The moment ended too soon, and Kagami was pulling away, rushing across the dance floor. Kuroko smiled his small smile, but it faded soon.

Did he count as gay for kissing a boy when he was crossdressing as a girl?

The question bothered him the whole night, up to the point where he took off his mask to bid farewell to Kise and Aomine, his classmates from middle school.

"Might I say, Kurokocchi, you look absolutely stunning this evening!" Kise smiled, playing with his hair. He swatted his hand away gently. They had instantly recognized him from the eyes; back in middle school he rarely came to school as 'Kuroko'.

Kise went on to tell him all about his and Aomine's new high school, how far their relationship had gone since middle school ("I made it to third base, Kurokocchi! _Third base_!") and then he questioned him about his high school. Around one in the morning, he politely excused himself, claiming he had homework to do, though it was a Friday.

As he walked back to his apartment building, he pulled the loose bun out of his wig, raking his fingers through the purple mess. He pulled the tissues out of the bra on his way up the stairs. As he pushed open the door he dropped the dress, revealing that he was indeed wearing girls' lacy underwear. He dove onto the couch, his dog Nigou jumping on next to him. He hugged a pillow to his chest, falling asleep with a smile on his slightly swollen lips.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kagami woke up the Saturday afternoon after the party, he reached up and touched his lips. They tingled with the feeling of a lingering kiss. He had had a dream about the beautiful girl he had danced with, regretting that he hadn't even caught her name.

Kuroko woke up to a wet tongue sliding across his cheek. He let out a mix between a moan and a yawn; he had dreamt about the boy. Of course, he couldn't see his face, but the boy's hair was unmistakably, unbelievably, none other than Kagami Taiga's.

The two went to school together. Kuroko always saw Kagami across the cafeteria, spinning a basketball on his finger as he talked with his teammates, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, also known as the ones he had rushed out with the previous night.

The previous night. _Oh. _It was absolutely perfect, Kuroko decided. If being straight was a law, he prayed to be a girl just to kiss those lips one more time.

He shook away his dirty thoughts. It was only a misunderstanding. He was sure if he saw the dork's face again the feeling would go away and never return.

Right?

Wrong.

Kuroko seemed to bump into Kagami a lot more at school. Mainly because he was trying to get in close to get a better look at his face, and since he lacked presence, Kagami would run into him and take a step back in bewilderment, before mumbling an apology to the open air, since the bluenet would have already taken off in the other direction with crimson cheeks.

He began to search his mind for reasons to just give up on Kuroko and become his girl self, Kirimi, permanently. He could grow out his hair, or maybe wear wigs all the time, and there had to be some sort of surgery to make him look and sound more like a girl...

As he thought alone in his bedroom, he sifted through a box of old photographs. He half-smiled at a photo of him and Aomine. He remembered the exact moment that picture was taken: Kuroko's hands were on Aomine's shoulders, and Aomine had his hands rested on Kuroko's hips. Neither of them found the situation awkward despite their tendency to bump foreheads as Aomine taught Kuroko to dance, Kise behind the camera. Now Kuroko realized why he took so many pictures. To save the memories.

Aomine was also the one who told Kuroko to be what he wanted. Kuroko remembered when he had approached the taller boy, asking him for advice on why he wanted to be a girl so bad.

"_Aomine kun," Kuroko stopped him in the hallway. Aomine turned to give him that 'I'm not in the mood, but I'll listen because you obviously won't leave until I do' look._

"_Yes, Kuroko?" he replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice._

"_I want to ask you something."_

_Aomine's face filled with curiosity when Kuroko shoved him towards an empty classroom, despite the fact that Kuroko lacked presence. As he shut the door, he looked Aomine straight in the eye. "I want to change."_

"_Yeah, I would too," he replied casually. "Your gym clothes are all sweaty and gross."_

"_No," he said sternly. "I want to be a girl."_

_His eyes widened, but only for a moment. "So then do it."_

"_But how?"_

"_I dunno, surgeries, medical treatments...or you could just cross dress."_

"_Cross...dress?"_

_And so Aomine explained how crossdressing worked while Kuroko took mental notes._

_The next day Kuroko introduced herself as Kirimi. "Damn, Tetsuya, you sure know how to stuff a bra," he chuckled, playfully smacking the tissue-filled undergarment. He gave him that Kuroko look and he took his hand away. "Shall I show you around...Kirimi?"_

_Aomine introduced Kirimi to his and Kuroko's basketball team. Most of them didn't recognize him, but Akashi picked out the eyes right away. "Kuroko."_

_A silence fell over the table. Then, Kise leaned in and peered into his eyes. "Oh my gosh! It really _is _Kurokocchi! You look so cute~!"_

_Midorima gave a 'hmmph' as if it didn't make any difference at all, but Kuroko noticed him looking at him differently all day. The only one who didn't approve of this side of Kuroko was Murisakibara, who kindly kept his thoughts to himself as he ate three sticks of pocky at once._

_Nobody but these five ever found out about his crossdressing._

It was when Kuroko hit high school that he gave up basketball. It was either basketball or crossdressing, and his technique was weak. How would it ever thrive in high school without a light like Aomine there?

Plus, he much rather enjoyed coming home and listening to music, doing all his homework early so he had time at night to go shopping for more girl clothes.

Kuroko glanced at the closet. It was rather full, though it was walk-in. Most of the clothes were girls' clothes, give or take a few flannel shirts or faded jeans or worn Converse. He glanced to the clock; it was nine o'clock on a school night. He decided to have a quick snack, then go get some sleep.

But sleep never came; only more thoughts about this gay phase of his.


	3. Chapter 3

_It has been too long, _Kagami thought as he marched through the halls of Seirin. _I will find her. _He began by asking Hyuuga and Kiyoshi if they knew of any girls with dark purple hair who had the most stunning blue eyes, but they responded with a negative answer.

As to be expected.

Soon Kagami had begun to ask all the first years. After all, the girl couldn't have been in a second year or third year class. She was too small to be older than Kagami.

Kuroko, who was in the same class as Kagami, couldn't help but overhear, what with his loud mouth that forces words to carry through the air even when he doesn't want to be heard by everyone within a mile radius. "Does anyone know of a girl from around here with long purple hair and blue eyes?! Anyone?!"

Oh boy, he sounded desperate, Kuroko thought, and then it hit him. An idea. One almost as ridiculous as Kise throwing a masquerade ball and giving invitations to his favorite competitors in basketball. Almost as ridiculous as falling for a boy who thinks you're a girl. No, not quite as ridiculous, but he hadn't gone to school dressed like a girl for about a month now...

In fact, it would be one month without crossdressing tomorrow.

Whatever. He was willing to give up his 'clean streak' if it meant making the redhead happy.

Wait, since when did his happiness matter?

He shrugged off the thought, rushing home as soon as school ended. He had to plan out a gym outfit, definitely, and pick out makeup for the next day...

His excitement kept him up late that night.

The next morning, he pulled the purple wig from its mannequin head, repeating the process of brushing out all the tangles. He clipped his hair back and placed the wig on his head carefully, pinning in on. He brushed it back into a neat ponytail, putting on makeup. After he had finished with the eyeliner, he went to search his closet for the womens' uniform.

Kagami rushed into the office just seconds after Kuroko had finished talking with the principal. "Excuse me, but do you know of-" he stopped dead in his tracks as Kirimi Tetsuya came out of the principal's office, wearing a bright smile.

It felt so good to be noticed for once.

Kagami approached the girl cautiously. "You were at Kise Ryouta's masquerade party a couple weeks ago, right?"

She nodded, smiling a little wider.

"I apologize. I never got your name."

"Kirimi," she squeaked. "Kirimi Tetsuya."

"Kirimi," he repeated. "My name is Kagami Taiga. May I show you around?"

She nodded, still beaming. Kagami smiled, taking her hand and leading her out of the office. The nervousness was evident; his palm was sweaty, his voice cracked just slightly when he spoke, and we wore a faint blush while he gave her the tour. He stopped at the end of the last hallway. "And I think that's all," he said as a conclusion statement.

"Thank you for showing me around, Kagami," she smiled up at him. He nodded with a grin.

"My pleasure. Uh, Kirimi?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would...maybe, I don't know...be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she replied much too soon and without taking the question to thought.

"Really?!" Kagami hugged her, smiling brightly. "Thank you! You don't know how much I have wanted to see you again, I couldn't get you out of my mind!"

"I could say the same," she smiled just as happily as her new boyfriend.

This couldn't really count as being gay...could it?

_I don't care if it does,'_the thought came out of nowhere. _I would date him anyways. _


	4. Chapter 4

Kirimi sat on Kagami's bed, staring up at him. They had been dating for almost a month now, yet this was his first time in her boyfriend's bedroom. Kuroko hadn't shown up to school ever since the two became a couple. Nobody seemed to care, anyways.

Kagami closed the bedroom door, even though there was no one home. He turned his attention to the girl sitting on his bed and smiled to her. "We should probably get studying."

She nodded in agreement, pulling her backpack onto the bed and beginning to fish through it. Kagami sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She blushed and smiled. It still felt a little unnatural enjoying being touched by a guy, but she liked it. A lot.

She turned to look up at him. When she did, she realized just how close Kagami's face was and decided to close the gap between them. She felt her face heat up as Kagami kissed back with a sort of intensity that he had never used before. She moaned into his mouth as she was straddled on the mattress.

She felt his hands on her thighs and temporarily forgot her true gender. She felt his hands inching up his skirt slowly...

Kagami pulled away, a horrified look on his face. Kirimi frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Y-y-you," he stuttered, red-faced. He slid off the bed. "YOU'RE A GUY?!"

"..."

"What kind of a CROSSDRESSING PERV are you?!" Kirimi flinched at the harshness of his words. "GET OUT!"

Silently, she slung the backpack over her shoulder and left, tears in her eyes. As soon as she was out of the apartment, she yanked the wig off and tears flooded down her cheeks. She ran home and shut herself in her room, curling up on her pillow and sobbing.

It had been two weeks. Kagami still hadn't talked to Kuroko. Ever since the bedroom incident, he seemed to get worse every day. Kuroko felt horrible, but honestly, he felt that he shouldn't take all the blame for this mess. After all, it wasn't his fault Kagami developed a crush on him, was it?


	5. Chapter 5

Kagami hadn't even touched his phone. He hadn't been at school, either. Occasionally Kuroko would spot him at the basketball court at the park, but he never had the courage to go and talk to him. The situation seemed too important to talk about on a basketball court.

Kuroko decided to try calling the boy one more time after he knew basketball practice had let out and Kagami wasn't working on homework. It was surprising how much he knew about the boy after just one month of being together.

Click. "Hello?"

"Kagami kun!" Kuroko sighed in relief.

"I haven't got all night. What do you want?"

"I want to apolo-"

"No."

"What?"

"No. Kiri-I mean, Kuroko, I don't want you to apologize. It was an honest mistake. An honest, month-long mistake," a sigh was heard from the other side of the phone.

"Kaga-"

"Kuroko. You don't have to apologize."

There was a short pause, then a click. The line went dead.

Kuroko no longer knew what to do with himself. He had fallen in love and ruined it, all because of an innocent cosplay.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko had a hard time giving Kagami his space, but he somehow managed to do it. He started to go to school as Kuroko once again, going back to not being whistled at by the boys. But that was okay. He only wanted to be noticed by Kagami.

He was coming back from gym class about a week after the incident. He could see Kagami a bit further away, a towel draped over his wet hair. He looked away from his assumed-to-be ex boyfriend.

Soon enough, he realized that he and Kagami were the only ones in the locker room. He also noticed that Kagami was lingering much closer than he had been a couple minutes ago. "Kir-Kuroko," he corrected himself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that."

"It's okay, Kagami kun."

"It is NOT!" Kagami growled, slamming his fist into the locker and promptly cornering the boy. Kuroko stared up at him. "I feel terrible. It isn't your fault. It's mine."

"Kagami kun-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips. He slung his arms around Kagami's neck and Kagami tangled his fingers in his hair, but Kuroko soon came to his senses. He pulled away, his arms still wrapped around Kagami's neck. "Kagami kun..."

He connected their lips once more, a moan escaping his lips. Kagami's fingers trailed down Kuroko's back, under his shirt, and his heart fluttered. He felt as if he had swallowed fifty bumblebees buzzing inside him.

Tongue. Kagami's tongue was wrestling his. His mind went numb as he kissed him, tongues wrestling, though Kagami won dominance quick into the kiss.

Kuroko pulled away, panting. He rested his forehead on Kagami's, staring into his eyes. Kagami wore a bright blush and Kuroko, despite not showing much emotion, wore a soft blush also.

"We should probably get back to class," Kagami murmured. Kuroko nodded in agreement.

So they walked off to class, hand in hand, Kuroko wearing that very rare Kuroko smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroko sat on Kagami's couch, watching Kagami prepare sandwiches for them. He looked around the apartment with a smile. Last time he had been there, he was Kirimi.

He no longer dressed as Kirimi when he went out places. He only occasionally dressed as her when he was alone in his room and itching to try his hand at some new makeup techniques.

Kagami returned to Kuroko's side, placing the platter of sandwiches on the coffee table as he slumped onto the couch. He wrapped an arm around Kuroko's shoulders. "I don't want to study," Kuroko admitted quietly.

Kagami chuckled. "Wasn't that the point of coming over?"

"Well, yeah. But I don't want to."

Kagami laughed a bit louder. "How about some TV then?"

Kuroko nodded slightly and they both reached for the remote. Their hands touched and Kagami blushed lightly. He still wasn't too used to dating a boy, obviously.

After a while of watching a movie, Kagami paused it. "Kuroko, I need to tell you something."

Kuroko looked up at him expectantly. "Yes, Kagami kun?"

Kagami looked to his hands, a blush crossing his cheeks. "I...I don't care whether you're a boy or a girl. I mean, I didn't fall in love with your boobs or anything, I fell in love with your eyes. They're so beautiful they seem to hide every little secret and they speak for you. And your lips. Oh my god, your lips. They're so thin and soft. I could kiss them all day if you let me. And your height. There's such a difference-"

"Kagami kun," Kuroko interrupted him. Kagami went a brilliant crimson color. Kuroko hugged him tightly, smiling a little wider than usual. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kagami mumbled with a bright smile.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you ready, Kuroko?"

"In a minute, Kagami kun!"

Kagami sat on Kuroko's bed, staring at the sheets draped along the windows. There was a long platform along the floor. He could see Kuroko through the sheets, setting something up in the closet. He wondered why Kuroko had called him over, saying it was very urgent.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

Kagami watched the sheets as a shape that definitely wasn't Kuroko shone behind it. Then, out stepped the beautiful Kirimi, wearing quite showing lace panties with an oversized t-shirt, obviously one that Kagami left at his house. Kagami gaped as Kuroko strutted down the short runway, smirking slightly.

"Oh...my...god..." Kagami's mouth watered. He knew Kuroko acted completely different when he was at his home or with Kagami, but this was a whole new level of sexy.

Then came the poses.

Kuroko had reached the end of the runway and had posed with his hands behind his head, elbows up, so that the shirt came up and showed off a bit of his stomach. It also happened to show off the lace panties he was supposedly modeling. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," he smirked widely.

Needless to say, Kagami took many photos. "Kuroko," he whined. "You look too sexy not to touch..."

"Patience, the show is hardly even started," Kuroko mumbled, doing his last pose (which happened to be turning around and bending over). He then stood straight and strutted off the miniature runway while Kagami grumbled his complaints.

Kuroko took a two-minute changing break and when he returned he was in something more showing than the first. He confidently strided down the runway in his tight lacy top and his practically-just-a-few-threads-of-cloth panties. Kagami practically dove on him when he posed, sticking his ass out as far as possible on purpose. Kagami tackled him to the floor, kissing his neck and practically ripping his weak excuse for clothing off.

Kuroko moaned, arching into his boyfriend's touch. Kagami knocked the wig off of Kuroko's head. "I would rather make love to Kuroko, not Kirimi," Kagami mumbled his explanation.

A smile crossed Kuroko's face. He kissed Kagami needily, blushing. Kagami went red in the face, slipping out of his pants. Kuroko unbuttoned Kagami's uniform shirt hastily, his fingers fumbling.

Kuroko's eyes widened when he realized that he was naked. Not that it had been any better with the lace garments, but at least then he still felt a bit of comfort knowing he wasn't completely nude. Kagami slid the shirt off his shoulders, and _oh shit. _They were both naked.

Just how far would this fashion show go?

Kuroko woke up tangled in sheets, his legs knotted together with the boy's underneath him. His eyes went wide as he peered at the sleeping Kagami beneath him, memories of the previous night flowing back. His cheeks went a shade pinker than normal and a goofy smile came to his cheeks.

"_How do you want to do this?" Kagami asked, a naked Kuroko pinned beneath him on Kuroko's bed._

"_You ask me that like you've done this before," Kuroko chuckled. Kagami blushed darker than he already was._

"_I have watched a bit, but I'm as inexperienced as you are."_

_Kuroko rose an eyebrow. "You've watched gay porn?"_

"_I WAS BORED, OKAY?!" Kagami shrieked in a higher pitch voice nervously. "Now, let's do this if we're going to do it!"_

Kuroko still remembered how gentle the boy had been, how caring...he remembered how beautifully awkward it had been. He shifted in his spot and winced. Being kind and gentle didn't mean that he wasn't sore.

Kagami woke up at his movement. "Mmm?...Kuroko?..."

"Good morning," he replied softly.

Kagami grinned lazily up at him. Maybe he could get used to this.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been six years since the fashion show, and six years since Kagami and Kuroko moved on to their second year of high school. Now they were in college. They were still together, of course, but they rarely managed to get together to go on dates.

They went to different colleges from different towns. Kuroko stayed at the dorms, while Kagami stayed at his apartment. Kuroko went to a university for his active drama career (as he had been the lead in a few school productions because of his ability to play both boy and girl parts) whereas Kagami attended school on a basketball scholarship along with Aomine.

Of course, Kagami called and texted often, and of course when Kuroko wasn't rehearsing for a play he would go and watch a basketball game, and of course Kagami was the first to receive a ticket to musicals, but usually couldn't make it because of their schedules. So of course both of them figured they would have to call it quits, and soon.

But of course, neither wanted to admit it.

Kagami was the first to mention this. It was after a long rehearsal on Kuroko's side; on Kagami's, he'd been training with an American coach all day. When Kagami called, it was obvious he had just gotten done practicing. Kuroko picked up the phone, walking into the hall to answer. "Hello?"

"Kuroko," Kagami panted, out of breath.

"Kagami kun," Kuroko smiled. He had gotten in a habit of smiling whenever he heard that voice.

"We need...to talk," Kagami's panting was starting to go away.

"About?"

"Our relationship. Kuroko, we hardly ever see each other."

"How about dinner-"

"No, Kuroko...one date won't solve this. I think we need to break things off." He waited for a response, but Kuroko couldn't give one. His mouth was hanging half-open in surprise. After a bit, Kagami continued. "I'm sorry, Kuroko. I love you, but it isn't working anymore. I hope we can still be friends." The line went dead.

Kuroko stopped calling Kagami after that.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagami was sitting at home after a long basketball game that went into overtime, ending in their victory. He was on the couch, remote loosely gripped in his hand. He clicked on the television, flipping through channels, when he saw a mop of blue hair. He instantly stopped changing the channels.

"...Kuroko Tetsuya, a rising star in the film career! Kuroko, could you tell us a bit about yourself?" A blonde reporter forced a microphone up to Kuroko's lips. Kagami let out a dry chuckle. Seeing him on television made his heart hurt. He immediately regretted breaking things off.

Kuroko's voice was cold and stony, just how it had been before Kagami and him dated. "I enjoy more woman parts than the natural male," he stated. The reporter chuckled as if it were the greatest joke she had heard all day.

"And where did you say you'll be visiting tonight?"

"I'm visiting a friend from middle school."

"That's great for you! Staying in touch with others! And back to-" Click. He turned off the television, staring at the invitation on the coffee table. It was from Kise, to attend another party. He had promised himself he wouldn't go, it only brought back bad memories...

He got up and ran into the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and showering. He smelled like sweat and fresh grass from running around the football field earlier that day. He cleaned up, going to put on his nicest clothes.

Kuroko was in his room, having left the interview as early as possible. He put on his purple wig, the same one as he had worn the first night they met. He brushed out the tangles, pulling it into the same loose bun as before. He put on the same silver dress, the same lacy bra and panties...the same everything. Maybe it would be the same.

But it wouldn't.

He frowned at the thought as he applied makeup. He had to redo it three times; his hand kept trembling when he tried to put on lipstick. He finally got the makeup to look half decent and left his dorm room, sneaking through the halls. He wasn't supposed to leave at night unless he had lessons on campus.

He snuck out with no trouble at all, going right to his car. He had decided to get his license after him and Kagami broke up, since before that Kagami would drive him everywhere. He drove to the party, which was at a pretty nice house for a college student, seeing as how Kise was paid quite a bit of money for modeling.

Once inside, Kuroko went straight for a spot in the corner, trying to avoid the boys whistling at him. He had long since abandoned the name Kirimi; Kuroko suited him much better, he thought. As he was thinking about just what name he preferred, a certain redhead approached him.

"Excuse me, Kuroko?"

Kuroko looked up and was tempted to smile. "Kagami kun."

"May I have this dance?"

Kuroko peeked a shy head through the chapel's doors, looking from the priest to the stunning soon-to-be husband to the familiar faces in the aisles. He opened the door all the way, showing off his stunning white dress. He wore blue hair extensions and just a tad of makeup.

He smiled brightly, lifting his dress up just enough so he could run down the aisle without it getting caught. He could see Kagami chuckling as he got closer, and all of the people standing in the aisles were smiling almost as happily as him.

Kuroko hugged Kagami tightly as soon as he was close enough, and Kagami smiled down at him. He kissed the boy on the top of the head as Kuroko straightened up, brushing invisible dirt off the dress just as the priest began the service.


	11. Epilogue

"Kagami kun," Kuroko called through the window to the man playing basketball outside. "I'm going to take Kou to the store. She is out of hair ties."

"Alright!" Kagami called back, smiling to him. "I'll still be here, teaching Yuki how to play basketball like a man!" He ruffled the blue-haired Yuki's hair. Yuki giggled, grabbing onto his leg.

Kou stood at the door, looking around. "Is this why you don't let me in," she teased, "so that I don't ask to borrow your clothes?"

Kuroko chuckled, pushing aside racks of clothing to get to the doorway. "No, it's not. Your father and I were just talking about telling you, actually."

Kou frowned. "Alright. But save it for when we're done shopping. I don't like shopping when I'm in a bad mood."

Between Kuroko's money from a television series he starred in and Kagami's few years of playing basketball, the two had enough money to start a family. They cast aside their careers for a couple years to form a family. Needless to say it was a surprise to both Kagami and Kuroko that it was a shock when Kuroko got pregnant. They had figured they would just adopt, but low and behold Kuroko was a bit more feminine than believed.

Kou skipped all the way to the car. "Come on, mommy, I want to get lunch, too!"

Kuroko called to Kagami while walking out the door, "Kagami kun. We're going to Maji Burger on the way home. What would Yuki like?"

"Two burgers for my basketball tummy," Yuki replied and promptly showed off his muscles. He was pretty strong for a six year old, but with Kagami as a personal trainer, he was bound to be.

Kou hopped into the front seat. "Mommy," she called as Kuroko hopped in the car, "now that I'm twelve, can I get my ears pierced?"

Kuroko called out the window to Kagami, "We'll be back in a little while. Kou is getting her ears pierced."

Kuroko ignored Kagami's objections, speeding out of the drive and going off down the street to the beauty salon. "Mommy, you're so famous," Kou grinned, staring at the window displays of the makeup salon. He had tried modeling, but it was definitely Kise's forte, not his. Kuroko led the young girl into the parlor and was immediately hugged by Momoi, a worker there.

"Tetsu kun, I'm glad you've come! We're having a special sale! Here for new makeup?"

"Actually, Momoi san, we're here for hair bands and Kou wants to get her ears pierced."

"Wow, so grown up~" she cooed. "Follow me. I'll pierce your ears for you."

Kuroko wore a smile as Kou played with her ears. Kagami was busy freaking out about how they should have talked about this, not just rushed into this decision. As Kou tried to explain that it wasn't a big deal, Yuki ran into the kitchen. "Daddy, daddy! The phone is for you!" Yuki handed him his cell phone.

Kagami answered the phone. "Hello? Oi, Kise! Slow down! Okay...okay...yeah! We'll be there! Thanks!" Kagami beamed at Kuroko. "Get your silver dress out, we're going to a masquerade party."


End file.
